netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Herbert Griffin
Herbert Griffin the Invisible Man 'is an monster character as invisible who have playable on Hallowteens. Origins Herbert Griffin is a mystery, nobody knows much about him. That’s because nobody even cared to know about him. Herbert Griffin from a young age didn’t have any friends at school, he is always on the desk at the very back of the room in the corner and thus due to his position nobody takes notice of him, almost as if he is invisible. None of the students talk to him, not even the teachers take notice of him as he sits down in class, especially when he puts his hand up to ask a question. He one time had the courage to ask why nobody wants anything to do with him, and the shallow response was because he was “nothing special”. Even if he tried to interact with people outside of family it’s very brief and he cannot help but feel that people would rather avoid him of all costs. The only interaction he has with anybody are with his parents but when a new baby was born in the family and started getting all the new attention; Herbert started to feel more and more neglected even more and gotten jealous of his younger siblings. As he grew into his teens he had enough and decided to move out into his own home much to the dismay of his family, they begged him to stay but it wasn’t enough for him, he felt neglected at school and at home so he might as well live by himself too. Herbert since then suffered from Athazagoraphobia, otherwise known as "Invisible Man Syndrome", the fear of being forgotten or ignored and considering Herbert’s life it’s no wonder he picked up such a phobia. He just wants to get noticed, but as he grew older he started having suicidal thoughts, it’s not like anyone was going to miss him since everyone is acting like he doesn’t exist although he pushed on in hopes to get noticed. He managed to get through to college and university but he still suffered the same problem. Not to mention he tries so hard on every important assignment and puts his mind into it in hopes to get noticed but people would often ignore his talents and instead pay attention on someone elses regardless of how much effort Herbert puts into his work. It was too much for him and instead of continuing his time at university he decided to drop out feeling that there was no point of going on any longer. Throughout the rest of his life he tries to accept the reality he lives in. On Halloween night he thought that if he wore a simple flashy Halloween outfit people may look in his direction but rub off saying it’s just another Halloween costume but he got inspired by an entertainer he once saw in London, a “Invisible Man” costume with a person tucking their head down their colour while wires held up a hat and a pair of sunglasses. He managed to make the suit and sat by a park bench, people were impressed and got pictures taken with him. They may never know who it was under that suit but Jack felt happy for a bit as he was getting noticed. But then the curse struck and like the rest he became his costume, he has become an Invisible Man. He can discover he make anything he touch invisible and visible at will for a small period of time but the moment he tries to turn his entire body visible he is immediately forced back to being invisible. This did not sit well for Herbert and he considers this being worse than death because before everyone ignored him but now even people want to take notice of him they can’t, because they literally can’t see him. When Wiseman announced how things are, Herbert will determine to follow the rules and take down Wiseman in hopes of becoming visible again. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Invisible Man. Well, invisible as the entirety of the moveset. Something that should happen in future fighting games. Movelist Special Moves * '''Blind Shot: '''Herbert will take out a gun, make it invisible and fires off invisible bullets at the opponent in a straight line. What’s interesting is that mashing any one of the attack buttons during this move will cause him to use the move “Ghost Move” (see way below) * '''Angled Blind Shot: '''The same as normal blind spot but Herbert aims downwards at an angle instead and it hits off the ground. * '''Invisible Trap: '''Herbert will lay a trap on the ground and makes it invisible. The button differs what trap it is. **Light: A banana pill that slips the opponent over. **Medium: A box of fireworks that explode which causes a hard knockdown. **Heavy: A bear trap that activates when the opponent walks above it, trapping them for a small period of time allowing Herbert to get in close. * '''Invisible Clock: '''Herbert will turn his glove and sleeve invisible as he goes to grab the opponent; if he connects he’ll turn his glove and sleeve visible again as strangles the opponent with one hand before letting his other hand join in on the strangulation, doing multiple chip damage. Pressing Light again will have him slam his hands downwards which causes a ground bounce. * '''Faint Slash: '''Herbert will take out a knife, turns it invisible and then slashes it while dashing towards the opponent. Pressing Medium again during this move will have him grab the opponent kicks them in the knee to make them kneel and then stabs the opponent in the back multiple times before kicking them in the back to knock them away. * '''Invisi-Dash: '''Herbert will turn the clothes he wore invisible and rushes forward, doing multiple hits on contact. Pressing any attack button during this move will cause a follow-up attack. **Light: A palm strike that causes a hard knockdown. **Medium: The same palm strike but causes a wall bounce. **Heavy: Stabs the opponent in the chest which causes a crumple state. * '''Ghost Move: '''Herbert will use his invisibility to disappear and reappear near the opponent making this a “teleportation” special move. Light has him reappear in front of the opponent, Medium has him directly behind while heavy is also behind but he grabs the stabs the opponent in the back as he reappears which causes a crumple state. Terror Moves * '''Invisible Shooting: '''Herbert will take out two pistols saying “You can’t dodge what you can’t see!” as he turns the guns invisible and starts firing invisible bullets at the opponent. The hits can be increased via button mashing. * '''Flickering Image: '''Herbert will say “Now you see my clothes…” and then punches the opponent; if it connects he’ll turn his clothes invisible and then turns visible again to hit the opponent with another punch, then turns invisible again to turn visible again to punch the opponent again. He’ll do this 10 times in a row with the last punch causing a hard knockdown. Nightmare Fuel * '''I'm the Invisible Man: '''Herbert will pick something up from the ground and turns it invisible and smashes it agains the side of the opponents face, breaking the skull and jaw, revealing that the invisible object was a 2X4. He’ll then pick up another object and makes it invisible and then stabs it into the opponents chest, breaking the ribs with the object revealing to be a pitchfork. Night Terrors * '''Unseen Murder: '''Herbert turn his clothes invisible and footsteps can be heard as the opponent looks around trying to sense him. Suddenly the opponent moves like he/she just been grabbed as their throat is suddenly sliced by an invisible blade, the blood from the opponent splatters on the invisible Herbert in front of them, even some going onto the face to reveal his disturbing smile. The opponent will drop dead as afterwards Herbert wipes the blood of his face and walks away. * '''Headlock: '''Herbert will turn his clothes invisible for a few seconds as footsteps are heard as well as sounds of something being set up is heard behind the opponent. Herbert will then turn his clothes visible and kicks the opponent into the chest to knock them down, as they fall on their back suddenly their head gets crushed by an invisible trap on the ground, the trap turns visible revealing to be a bear trap. Arcade ''Herbert Griffin/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Footprints are seen on the ground walking forward as afterwards Herbert’s clothes turn visible as he stops and says “You will not see me coming!” Victory Pose Herbert will clench his fists saying “I will be visible again…I will be noticed!” before walking away. Fun Facts * Herbert Griffin has two names relating to the Invisible Man. Herbert is the name of the author of the novel '''Herbert George Wells also known as "H.G Wells." and Griffin is the last name taken from the character Jack Griffin and who is Jack Griffin? The Invisible Man himself. * That last line at the end before he says Happy Halloween? That is almost the exact same quote from Claud Rains' Invisible Man in the scene when he reveals himself to be invisible, with only one small alterlation in the dialogue change. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters